


Rank 3: SP UP

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Two of Swords: Journey with Minor Arcana [4]
Category: Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: i now know more about energy drinks than i ever wanted to, yuugi you're gonna give akira a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Mutou probably has a death wish.





	Rank 3: SP UP

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the notifications! i was having trouble with the series order >.<;;;

“Hey Mutou, can I get a sip of your water?” Without looking up from his game, Mutou pulled the opaque, card-patterned water bottle a little closer.

 

“It’s not water, I don’t think you’d want to drink it,” he said evasively, blocking a Bokoblin’s attack. Akira raised an eyebrow, setting his pencil down.

 

“What do you mean? It’s not alcohol, is it?” he asked warily. Mutou snorted, pausing the game and leaning back in his chair.

 

“You think I’d be that stupid? Grandpa watches his liquor stash like a fuckin’ hawk. No, it’s just a really strong energy drink,” he said, twisting off the cap. Almost immediately, a noxious fume wafted out, practically punching Akira in the face. He gagged, staring at Mutou incredulously. “It’s about 500 milliliters of Lipovitan,” he said, answering Akira’s unasked question. Akira choked, his heart aching at just the  _ thought  _ of that much caffeine.

 

“And you  _ drink  _ that?!” he asked. Mutou nodded, putting the lid back on.  _ “Why?!”  _ He shrugged, fiddling with the chain around his puzzle. Why he kept that thing around his neck, Akira had no idea. Some kind of sentiment?

 

“I.........have a hard time staying awake sometimes. This.....this helps. Sorta.” He shook his head, taking a swig from the Hellbottle. Akira raised an eyebrow, and Mutou flushed. “It works faster than coffee!” he defended. “Lipovitan has 50 mg of caffeine per 100 mL, coffee only has about 45! And besides, I don’t even like coffee all that much,” he muttered. 

 

Akira snorted, grinning slightly. “Did you forget I work in a coffee shop?” he asked rhetorically. Mutou crossed his arms, leaning back even further until he was practically laying down on his floor.

 

“I didn’t, I stand by what I said. My helldrink works better and faster than coffee, and it tastes better, too,” he said firmly, barely holding back a smile of his own.

 

_ Swords, RANK UP!  _ **_Rank III: You can now purchase [Lipovitan], which temporarily increases max SP._ **

**Author's Note:**

> btw this note is added a gazillion years after I posted this but both yuugi and akira are like little babies
> 
> 500 mL is just over 16 oz, about the size of the average can of monster. 500 mL of lipovitan would have 250 mg of caffeine
> 
> I drink a brand called "A-SHOCK", which is 16 oz (473 mL). each can has 300 mg of caffeine, and I drink at least two of those before work
> 
> tldr 250 mg is barely anything in my eyes, but I definitely wouldn't recommend drinking what I do bc I once slammed a doubleshot + 2 rockstars (~1.5 g of caffeine) in an hour and felt like I was gonna die
> 
> got an A on the paper tho


End file.
